


[Podfic] The Path Goes Ever On and On

by FrenchKey



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden and his rag-tag group of survivors, Aiden ends up in charge, Aiden gets weepy over food seasonings, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Lambert gets an eyepatch, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, he doesn't know why, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Podfic ofThe Path Goes Ever On and Onby JayofOlympusAiden tread quietly, wary of the stillness. It wasn’t the first abandoned town the group had come across on their journey, but all the others had shown signs of violence. They’d been abandoned in a hurry, with death and destruction all that was left.This town was simply empty. The houses were untouched, and belongings had been packed up and carried away with care. People hadn’t been chased from their homes here, but they had left all the same.The path to Kaer Morhen was a long one, but Aiden was determined.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] The Path Goes Ever On and On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayofOlympus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Path Goes Ever On And On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460040) by [JayofOlympus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus). 



> Hey, Jay? Love you! Enjoy your podfic. 
> 
> I made this because I had a shit week and wanted to make my friend smile. Also because Jay's fic is a gift and I had a lot of fun reading it.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:19:33 
  * **File type:** MP3 
  * **File Size:** 21.5 MB 



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Link to MP3 Download [here](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/27/items/the-path-goes-ever-on-and-on/The%20Path%20Goes%20Ever%20On%20and%20On.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Music and Sounds:** Downloaded from fresound.org under the Creative Commons License. 
  * **Work Skin:** Adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)



**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would make me very very happy!


End file.
